Flashback
by AllTimeNatalie
Summary: Sitting on her bed she remembered Chad. She resented him, she pushed him away but now, now she just missed him. Why did her mom make her leave and why can't she move this feeling of self loathing inside her heart? CHANNY!


**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing in this story but I have added in a few demons that aren't in the programme.

**A/N:** Please review and read! Oh well other way round but you get the point. :D Thanks xx Italics are flashbacks.

**SUMMARY: **Sitting on her bed she remembered Chad. She resented him, she pushed him away but now, now she just missed him. Why did her mom make her leave and why can't she move this feeling of self loathing inside her heart? CHANNY!

**TITLE: **Flashback

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sonny opened her eyes to the blinding sunlight and flinched. It had been three weeks since she moved away due to her mom's work commitments. Three weeks since she'd accepted the reality which pushed her further and further away from her old life. She missed that life. Less of the life more the people who were in it, the people she had grown to love and respect. For once she wasn't just Sonny Munroe, she was something to someone and she had been forced to leave that all behind so her mother could have a better work opportunity. She had experienced a once in a lifetime chance and she knew, it was scrawled across reality, that she would never get that chance again. To star in her favourite show, to sit beneath the stars on a picnic blanket and be lectured by Chad about how he really is the world's only teen sensation and to hear Tawni complain she's bought the wrong lip gloss. She could not do that any longer and she couldn't force her mind to believe the unforeseeable fortune she renounced. There was one person she missed more than anyone else, one boy with blonde hair and blue eyes who answered to the name Chad. Of course she had met new people, made new friends but some things were still in that prop house belonging to those people working in that studio. She remembered the night before she left those things Chad said.

_Sonny was sat on the roof of her apartment, the loft window letting breezy blusters of air blow through the house and wreak havoc among the Munroe household. The moon was high that night, sending shadows of black and grey cascading onto the white carpet inside. She was leaving the day after to start a whole new life in a different part of America. Her mother had a new job which paid hell of a lot better than the one she partook in and if it made her happy, it made Sonny happy too. _

"_Hey." A mop of blonde hair muttered, a clattering noise erupting from inside the window. When Chad had dislodged his foot and he was finally comfortable on the roof, he turned to Sonny and smiled. "Gotta say Munroe, you have a lethal house. You know my foot could've gotten stuck in there and cut the circulation of blood off. I could be dying." Sonny chuckled under her breath and looked into the house through the open window. _

"_Chad? It's a table with a drawer in it." Following Sonny's gaze, he pointed to the drawer and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, an open draw." _

"_Exactly, it was the open drawer I got my foot stuck in and if it weren't for my amazing, cat-like reflexes I would so still be stuck down there." Sonny mumbled an apology and looked up at the sky. "Nice night though, it could be worse. It could be raining and then we would not be having this whole conversation." Chad chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Sonny had currently noticed her forming feelings for Chad and that night with the moon illuminating his bright blue eyes whose heart wouldn't miss a beat when he turned to look at you? "So, tomorrow huh?" he was speaking to a brown tangle of hair as Sonny had dropped her gaze to the floor and was twiddling her thumbs. _

"_Yep tomorrow, hey Chad you know I'm gonna miss you right?" A nodded and mumbled reply was all she needed to continue her meaningful goodbye. "I guess all the arguing was a waste of time; it really did get you nowhere." Sonny chuckled, throwing her hair back and catching it in a black stretch of elastic. _

"_Nah, I always won our arguments accept that time when… and the time when… but what about that time when… I guess it was a waste of time." Thinking more about it, it dawned on Chad that perhaps, the arguments were a little… pointless. "So Sonny, are you sure that you have to go?" His voice seemed plain but ever so often, they released a little bit of hope that the answer would be no. He would miss her and despite the arguments and the bickering and the pointless one-word conversations which ended with the question 'So we're good?' he loved her. _

"_Yeah, I have to go but I promise that I will visit." Chad sighed and refused to meet her brown eyes. _

"_It won't be the same." He muttered under his breath, Sonny crawling across the roof so she could see his face again. _

"_Chad, it will be the same because it will still be me." Her words held seldom belief and she now doubted her fate. It was the people around her which were keeping her as she was. She had freely admitted that without her friends she would so not be who she was today. What if she became something she wasn't? "Look, I don't wanna leave but I have to for my mom. There are a lot of things which I haven't said and most probably will never say but…" Before she could finish, Chad sighed and interrupted her sentence. _

"_Sonny, I think I like you." Sonny fell silent, thoroughly thinking his words over. _

"_What? Like friends like or like… like, like?" Chad muttered under his breath the words Sonny had been waiting to hear. _

"_Like, like." Crunching their lips together, Sonny steadied herself on the roof and wrapped her arms around his neck. When she did reluctantly pull away, it seemed that she had caught the attention of the street and now the old lady across the street was staring at her with disgust. "What's up with her?" Chad asked looking at the old woman with confused eyes. _

"_Oh yeah that's Mrs Henderson, she despises public displays of affection." Sonny sighed, swinging her legs over the window ledge and onto the desk inside. _

"_Well it isn't a public display of affection, you're on your own rooftop so… private property." He chuckled, following her back inside. "Anyway, I guess this is goodbye." _

"_I guess it is." Sonny replied, pushing their lips together one final time. _

"_Sonny get down here and finish your packing." Her mom called from the living room, Sonny's eyes forming crystal layers of tears. Pulling her into his arms Chad held her there and sighed. After all they had been through he never thought it would end there. _

"_Goodbye Chad I love you." Sonny cried into his chest. _

The sun shone through the curtains, making her eyes sparkle. There was one thing Sonny forgot to do. One thing that slipped her mind and that was to visit. Two weeks turned to two months and still Chad received no letters or visits or calls. Worry was overcoming his insanity and the only way he could possible get over Sonny was to see her again.

"Hey this Chad, uh sorry I can't come to the phone but when I do… I will ring you back. If you're a 5'3 brunette with sparkly eyes feel free to leave a message. Anyways, uh leave a message please thank you." Sonny rolled her eyes at the previous comment and sighed.

"Hey Chad, listen I'm sorry for not calling… or visiting… or writing but I've been unbelievably busy. I miss you loads and uh… yeah call me back when you get this message thanks." Sonny smiled, tears beginning to tumble down her cheeks. All she wanted was to see him again, to see his bright blue eyes and his shiny blonde hair. Leaning back on her bed, Sonny smiled at the picture which hung on her bedroom wall and slid into the covers.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please review it means a lot.


End file.
